The present invention relates generally to a body or frame for a detachable case or other similar article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame assembly which comprises a first and second one-piece frame that is easy to manufacture and assemble.
In the past, detachable suitcases and briefcases were made of too many pieces to be manufactured economically. A type of the detachable case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,312, issued Sept. 13, 1988. Although the detachable case disclosed in that patent overcomes many of the limitations of the prior art, additional improvements have now been made thereto.